Written in the Stars
by ladystrider77
Summary: Original phantom with some different songs and a much better ending. rating may change.


Written in the Stars

Disclaimer. I don't own the phantom or anything connected with him…or any of the songs in my little story. If I owned the phantom…would I be sitting here writing? I think not.

Summary: It's the same classical story we all know and love, beginning after the performance of Hannibal, but with different music and the ending everyone really wanted…

This chapter includes the song "dangerous game" from Jekyll and Hyde." I suggest you download it and listen to it while reading; it heightens the experience quite a bit.

christine singing is in italics, the phantom is in bold italics and duets are just bold.

Written in the stars

Chapter One

It's a Dangerous Game

Christine stared forlornly after Raoul as he hastily exited her dressing room.

"I cannot go with you Raoul. I'm not even sure if I want to anymore."

Despite what she knew assumed, the young singer's feelings towards the Vicomte had changed over the years. She no longer envisioned herself blissfully married to the young Adonis, but rather living her life inside the opera house, always accompanied by her angel of music.

Her angel who had placed her on the stage before the adoring crowd this night; her angel who would give her the world if she asked it of him…yet who's face she had never seen.

She resumed her vigil at her dressing table, gently fingering the blood red rose Madame Giry had handed her. Even though the fact that their goal of their lessons, her triumph as a Prima Donna, had been reached, she still prayed her angel would visit her this night. Of course he had congratulated her in the chapel, but those were not the thoughtful conversations they often had.

She wanted more than a conversation with him, she wanted to see him as he saw her. She wanted desperately for a body to belong to that ethereal voice.

As if on cue, her angel began singing…the invisible pull of his voice lifting her from her chair.

She sang to him, smiling. Hoping that he could hear the joy in her voice at his return.

_Angel I hear you speak, I listen._

_Stay by my side - guide me_

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last master_

She slowly walked towards the mirror, his voice and the fog placing her under some slight trance….

_**Flattering child you shall know me**_

_**See why in shadow I hide**_

_**Look at your face in the mirror.**_

_**I am there inside**_

She felt such a swell of joy as she had never known. Her angel did have a body, a beautiful body, standing proudly before her…behind…her mirror.

She had many questions, but those could wait. She would not deny that which she had wished for with all of her heart.

_Angel of music,_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange angel_

She didn't notice the strange fog that had enveloped the entire room, or pay attention to how strange it was that the mirror was sliding open…or notice anyone yelling in the background. All she noticed was the man in front of her and the utter intoxication of his voice.

_**I am your angel**_

_**Come to me angel of music.**_

_**I am your angel of music**_

_**Come to me, angel of music**_

How peculiar this was! The side of his face that she could see was absolutely beautiful, complete with dark soul-piercing eyes…perfect black hair…or maybe it was brown, she could really concentrate in this strange light and with him leading her and singing to her so.

They walked for what seemed forever, and all the while she gazed at him in rapt fascination, desperately trying to get a look at his entire face. That too would have to wait, for what girl could think of things like that with such perfect fingers holding her own.

Finally they reached what appeared to be an entire lake…underground! It even had a small gondola waiting for them.

He helped her into the boat with gentle, steady hands and gingerly stepped in after her, beginning to row.

She closed her eyes and again slipped into song, letting her mind wander.

_I feel your fingers -  
Cold on my shoulder -  
Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine -  
Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul -  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine._

How wonderful this was, how intoxicating he was. Raoul was the furthest thing from her mind as she gazed into unblinking golden eyes.

Something about this felt forbidden, taboo in some way – it made her want it all the more. Despite all of the questions of modesty and logic that shot through her brain, she could only feel happy that her angel was a man.

When her attention was dragged away from the figure of her dreams, she was fascinated to discover that they had reached a slowly lifting portcullis, leading to what appeared to be a lavish home; complete with decadent furniture and an entire barrel organ. Perhaps this was the source of the music she had so often heard……there were those hands again, lifting her from the boat, setting her on dry ground and removing his cloak.

The world shrunk to this man.

_At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
I am out of my mind -  
I am out of control -  
Full of feelings I can't define!_

She stopped singing and smiled at him, happy to see the same irreverent joys playing across his features.

Sing again, sweet angel.

_**It's a sin with no name**_

It was…there was something wrong to be found in the passions of their embrace, yet she could not see it, nor name it…nor feel it.

She thought of a way to put it. She was harming herself in some way, once again lead by her insatiable curiosity.

_Like a hand in a flame_

He pulled her against him, pressing her back into his muscled chest. There was nothing in the entire world except for the sensation of his arms around her waist, his breath on her shoulder as she leaned into him.

_**And our senses proclaim**_

His voice vibrated her very core, the resonance of angels in her soul.

_it's a dangerous game._

She barely managed to reply.

If only they could keep singing forever, she could keep at bay the thoughts of how absurd the entire situation was. Thoughts of how much older than she he must be…of why he wore a mask…of why she was in the pits of the opera…of how long he had been standing at her mirror…..

_**A darker dream, that has no ending**_

_**That's so unreal; you believe that it's true.**_

_**A dance of death, out of a mystery tale**_

_**The frightened princess doesn't know what to do.**_

_**Will the ghosts go away?**_

No no…she couldn't keep the thoughts away…something about this wonderful bliss was so wrong…if only she could think of what it was.

_No!_

He held her tighter to him as he felt her struggle, fumbling for answers in the silence.

Will she will them to stay?

She wont…she wont she wont…she is a good girl!

_No!_

He turned her to face him, forcing her to look into the depths of his eyes again.

_**Either way there's no way to win.**_

He was right and she knew it. Despite all of the…strangeness of being with him, there was so much more about it that was right…more so than anything she had ever know in her solitary life.

_All I know is' I'm lost -  
And I'm counting the cost -  
My emotions are in a spin!  
I don't know who to blame..._

He half smirked at her.

_**It's a crime and a shame**_

She resigned herself to this new dark, enrapturing fate.

_But it's true all the same_

He sang with her this time, their voices melding together as perfectly as their bodies.

**It's a dangerous game**

**No one speaks, not one word.**

**But what words are in our eyes…**

**Silence speaks**

**Loud and clear**

**All the words we don't want to hear!**

He said want to hear…he wanted her…well of course you stupid girl, why else would you be down here? The thought of exactly how much he wanted her brought a rosy blush to her face.

_At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -_

_I am losing my mind -  
I am losing control -  
Fighting feelings I can't define!_

There were candles…so many candles…that must be why she was feeling so warm…yes yes, that was it.

_It's a sin with no name…_

He was amazing….she felt so safe in his arms, yet feared him at the same time.

**_No remorse and no shame -  
Fire, fury and flame_**

No shame…he was right again. The beauty of the way she was feeling outweighed any other feeling that might encroach on her heart…however dark it might be.

_Because the devil's to blame…_

Sing with me, my angel!

**And the angels proclaim  
It's a dangerous game!**

whacha think? Reviews are much appreciated. Update expected relatively soon, if it's wanted, that is.


End file.
